let_the_sky_fall_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Policies and Guidelines
Welcome to the Let the Sky Fall Wiki! We hope you all have a great time here. There is, however, as in most wikis, a list of rules, which will be enforced to the best of the ability of administration. A list of all admins and their availability for use of contact is listed here: Administration Editing Policies These are the rules regarding editing: # No vandalism. This one mostly speaks for itself - do not insert nonsense or unrelated content into pages. The consequences of this violation will depend on the severity of it. # No non-factual edits. Everyone loves fanfictions, but this is a factual wiki, and any non-factual (such as fanfictions or theories) or opinionated information (such as editing in a paragraph about why one character is better than another) in articles will be deleted. Behavior Expectation Policies These are the rules regarding behavior expectations: # Do not bully, disrespect, or intimidate other users. This is another rule that speaks for itself, but it's probably one of the most important ones here. If you have been bullied by a user or have witnessed someone bullying another user, please contact an admin immediately. # No swearing or inappropriate content. '''With the exception of 'heck', all swearing, inappropriate conversation, and inappropriate images are not acceptable on this wiki. The consequences of this violation will depend on the severity of it. # '''Be honest. This is something that you should do no matter where you are, but especially when reporting violations. Do not blame a violation on someone who didn't do anything! This rule also applies to ban evasion - IF YOU ARE BANNED ON THIS WIKI, DO NOT CREATE A SOCKPUPPET ACCOUNT. SUCH ACCOUNTS WILL BE BANNED IMMEDIATELY. ''' # '''No opinion-bashing. '''Please do not disparage a character if you don't like him/her. This does not mean you can't have your own opinions, just please make sure you state them in a polite and civil way. (For example, if you don't like Solana, don't say something like "Solana is so stupid!!". Instead, say something polite, like "I don't really like Solana quite as much as some of the other characters, she can be a little bit frustrating at times.". :)) These rules are some of the most important, and will probably result in more serious consequences than editing violations. Discussion Policies These are the rules regarding discussions (this includes comments, message walls, Live Chat, etc.). '''All behavior expectation policies apply in discussions, but there is one other as well: # No spamming. This is yet another rule that speaks for itself. Do not spam unnecessary messages in LC, write multiple random, unnecessary comments, write unnecessary long comments, or use the tag multiple times to make giant letters that block buttons and links and make the website unusable. The consequences of this violation will depend on the severity of it. Moderating/Consequences These are the consequences for violations. Depending on the severity of some violations, this process may be accelerated. Warnings/Blocking: For a minor offense, you will receive a first warning on your message wall. If you violate another rule, you will receive a second warning. If you violate again you will be blocked from 1 day to a week, depending on the severity. If you violate after that, your second blocking could be anywhere from a week to a month. If you continue to violate then you will be blocked anywhere from 1-6 months. Permanent bans will only happen if you have violated rules multiple times or have committed a very serious violation. Debating a Punishment If you believe that a warning or punishment received is unfair or illogical you may politely tell an administrator (preferably the administrator who originally gave the warning or punishment). If after you protest to a moderator you still disagree with the consequences you may object to an Owner of this Wiki. When an Owner finalizes a decision it is final. No further arguments may be made on that topic. Conclusion Thank you for reading, and have a wonderful rest of your day! Category:Staff Category:Help __NOEDITSECTION__